Alan Albright
|first = Everybody Talks About the Weather |affiliation = Max Tennyson Plumbers Amalgam Kids Plumbers' Helpers |occupation = Plumbers Academy Student |ability = Hybrid Physiology Pyronite Transformation Pyrokinesis Fire Breath Lava Spit Heat Generation Pyrokinetic Flight Pyro Immunity Cryo Immunity Limited Terrakinesis |relative = Unnamed mother Unnamed father Unnamed younger siblings |alias = Heatblast (Kevin and Max) Heatblast Jr. (Kevin) |equipment = Plumber Badge (formerly) |Alternate Counterparts = }} Alan Albright is a Human/Pyronite hybrid and an ally of Ben's Team. Appearance Regular Appearances Human Form Alan is an African-American child with short black hair. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he wore a white undershirt, grey pants, and black shoes. In Omniverse, Alan has big black dotted eyes, earrings and longer hair and is shorter than in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. He wears an orange hoodie that has a basketball in the middle surrounded by orange flames, a black undershirt, blue jeans, and white and orange shoes. Pyronite Form In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Alan's Pyronite form was almost indistinguishable from Heatblast, especially when he had his father's Plumber Badge on his chest. However, Alan is shorter and thinner than Heatblast. In Omniverse, Alan's Pyronite form is equally shorter and doesn't wear his badge, instead having a crack on his chest that is shaped like a flame. His eyes are connected to the fire on his head and his forehead is smaller. Occasional Appearances While working with the Rooters, he wore black Proto-Tech Armor. Young alan.png|6-year old Alan's human form Alan OV Flashback Rooter.png|6-year old Alan's human form in a Rooter suit Alan OV F Flashback Pyronite.png|6-year old Alan's Pyronite form Heatalan.png|Alan's Pyronite form in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Alan pyronite ov.png|Alan's Pyronite form in Omniverse Alan OV Rooter.png|Alan's human form in a Rooter suit in Omniverse Personality Alan is a very mature, easy going, and brave young boy. He is never afraid to fight or change into his Pyronite form when he has to. Unlike his friend Ben when he was young, Alan never tried to use his powers for his own gain. When he first discovered his powers after his mind was wiped, Alan was assumably shocked, but after his father explained the truth to him, Alan soon excepted and got used to it. Alan was also not afraid to do whatever he could to defend himself, seen when he was arrested by the police and did not hesitate to attack them as he was desperate to prove his innocence. Alan was very loyal after joining the Plumber's Helpers and always tries to never let his friends down. Alan doesn't seem to be very forgiving, as when he meets up with Kevin again after draining his Pyronite powers for the last time they met, he refused to accept Kevin's apology and not let him explain anything, thus demanding him to leave his presence. Although Alan finally forgave Kevin after he protecting him from Swift, and was willing to listen to what he needed to explain. History Background Alan was born a human who was taken to the Null Void by Servantis. He used Kevin's powers and a Pyronite to create/make Alan a Human/Pyronite hybrid. He, along with Manny, Helen and Pierce formed a group, named the Amalgam Kids, and they were used by Servantis to do "nasty things."The Rooters of All Evil After they failed in their ultimate mission, their memories were completely wiped by Servantis, made to believe he was actually born with his Pyronite half.Weapon XI: Part 2 Alan is the son of a Plumber, from whom he obtained the Plumber Badge that he wears on his chest. Alien Force Alan debuted in Everybody Talks About the Weather, where he was being hunted by local authorities to be questioned about a recent strain of arson cases. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get involved when the sheriff takes Alan's Plumber badge and accidentally triggers a distress signal. After a short aerial fight with Jetray, they both decided that the best way of getting the sheriff off of Alan's back was to figure out the source of the arson cases. Ben was able to figure out that what was earlier thought to be crop circles being burnt into the corn fields was actually circuit boards being built by DNAliens. They also discovered that those circuit boards create weather towers, and then begin to lower the temperature, which makes it snow. Working together, Swampfire and Alan were able to destroy the towers. Alan agrees to help the sheriff hunt down the remaining DNAliens, but states that Ben can call him for help at any time. Ben later called Alan in War of the Worlds where he assisted in the attack on Los Soledad where the Hyperspace jump gate is being built. After the war, Alan joins Helen, Manny, Pierce, and Cooper as pupils under Max. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Alan and the others were on their way to a training mission. However, when Vilgax landed on Earth, Max detoured to fight Vilgax. Alan was swiftly defeated by Vilgax. In Above and Beyond, Alan and the others try to rescue Max when he is attacked by Ben aboard a Plumber research station. Alan is attacked by Big Chill. Alan is the only one of the Plumbers' Helpers that is not defeated by Ben and it is only due of the intervention of the rest of the helpers. He later became crucial to restraining Humungousaur using his fire powers in tandem with the draft created by Helen's speed to trap him in a wall of fire. After he and the others attempt to sacrifice themselves to prevent the station from crashing into London, Max arrives and explains that the whole scenario was really a training exercise to see if they are ready for the Plumbers' Academy, which they passed with flying colors. Ultimate Alien Alan returned in Absolute Power: Part 1, being attacked by Ultimate Kevin. Alan put up a good fight, but Ultimate Kevin defeated him with a very powerful electric shock and stole his Pyronite powers. He was almost killed by Ultimate Kevin but was saved by NRG. He reassures Alan that he's going to be fine, but Alan denies it, as the others had also been attacked. Ben then promises to stop Ultimate Kevin. At the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Max confirmed that Alan and the other Plumbers' Helpers had their powers back. Omniverse In Weapon XI: Part 1, Alan is first seen working on his car, when Kevin and Argit greet him. Alan was less than happy to see him, because of their last encounter, but when Swift attacked and Kevin saved him he was ready to listen. Kevin used Servantis' power to make Alan remember how he, Kevin, Helen, Manny and Pierce first met in the Null Void. At Kevin's Garage Kevin got out a Null Void Projector he had stashed away Alan wanted to come with him, but Kevin made Alan remember how he was turned into an Alien/Human Hybrid by Servantis and how he got his memories erased. That just made him want to come with Kevin even more, but Kevin told him to stay and take care of Zed. When Ben, Gwen, and Rook came with the other Amalgam Kids, he told Helen and Manny everything. They went to the Null Void to help Kevin, but Servantis brainwashed him, Helen and Manny into destroying Ben but was defeated by Alien X. In Weapon XI: Part 2, just as they were about to destroy Ben, a mutated Kevin grabbed Servantis, destroyed the crystal on his forehead and used Feedback's powers to free them from his control forever. Just before he left the Null Void, Alan stated that he felt like his real life just started. Powers and Abilities Alan is able to switch between his human and Pyronite forms at will. He shares many powers and abilities with Heatblast, such as projecting fire. Alan can project fire from his hands and feet to propel himself through the air, although he is not as skilled at it as Heatblast. Alan can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate jet propulsion, allowing them to 'surf' through the air. Alan has demonstrated that he is able to spit lava in his human form. Weaknesses Like all Pyronites, Alan can be temporarily extinguished by water. Alan can also be put out by strong winds.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 Alan isn't able to transform into his Pyronite form if he is too cold. Like Heatblast, Alan cannot hold things in his hands without burning them, unless he was in his human form. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' (first reappearance; flashback and present) *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' (flashback and present) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Blast from the Past'' *''twoSome'' Trivia *Alan is the only one of the Amalgam Kids that can shift between his alien and human forms. *Alan resembles the character Hot Spot from the Teen Titans series, in the following ways: **Both have a human form (sharing similar head styles, black hair and a very tan skin) and a special fiery form, with pyrokinetic abilities and can fly to some degree. **Both were allies to the main characters of their respective shows. **Both had trouble concentrating on their powers. **Both had a "tiring down" phase where their fires cooled down, limiting their abilities to a low degree. **Both are voiced by Bumper Robinson (for Alan, this is only true for Omniverse). *Alan was designed by Glenn Wong, with color styling by Chris Hooten. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Glenn Wong Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Former Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters